Conventionally, various methods for reducing the power consumption of wireless terminals have been proposed. For example, wake-up type wireless apparatus are known which are equipped with a wireless communicator for transmitting and receiving data signals and a reception unit which is dedicated to reception.
In a reception standby period, wake-up type wireless apparatus operate in a low-power-consumption sleep mode or the like in which the wireless communicator is supplied with no power in a reception standby state or no reception standby operation is performed. Supply of power to the wireless communicator is started after the reception unit which is dedicated to reception detects a wake-up signal that is transmitted from a transmission side before a start of transmission and reception of data signals.
Among conventional wake-up type wireless apparatus are wireless receivers which are equipped with a wireless communicator and an envelope detector and in which pattern detection is started according to presence/absence of power in a prescribed band and the wireless communicator is activated upon detection of a pattern (refer to Patent document 1, for example).